help Pyrria
by Mlg Hurd
Summary: YEET WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW! This is utter chaos with no plot and it sometimes has the side effect of driving people insane so it's probably not a good idea to read this. But please do because it gives me views and after you're completely insane tell me what you thought.
1. Chapter 1

Industrialville was a nice town as its name suggests it was very industrial, one day a visitor came to town.

Literally no one cared.

So the visitor took a gun to the nursery, when he got there he shot all the babies.

Then people cared but forgot in a hour.

So the visitor resurrected Hitler who started ww3 lost, started ww4 and won.

Unfortunately in the war industrialville was burned to the ground by pink fluffy unicorns enslaved by the Nazi.

Then the earth ran out of the good stuff so people couldn't get high so people were depressed.

Then the magic school bus vomited on Russia which became a world power and dominated the intergalactic basketball court.

Therefore they could build a planet sized vodka distillery.

Then stalin gave the xenomorphs all of his money what they did with that cash was declare war on cows.

The cows decided to eat fire that caused a random black hole to appear, don't ask how.

it just happened.

So Gabe the dog ate the black hole then he built an empire out of his toilet.

The toilet wanted revenge so it became a zombie and killed Gabe, then Doge the suicide bomber flew into the zombie murdering him the mushroom cloud looked like dog supremacy.

Now i need to keep on talking cause the minimum amount of words accepted is 500.

This isn't actually proper writing time but i am because the teacher is picking weekly jobs and i already have a monthly one.

So a dank express ran into thomas's foot which made storm troopers angry but they shot everything _but _the dank express and Thomas so they ate hermione's family instead.

Then the solar system got eaten by dat boi which made Putin angry so he hit the road literally he actually slapped the road then trump ate his wife so the galaxy blew up.

Then the universe shouted at the remains to get back to work or it would take a day off.

Which the galaxy was dead so it couldn't so the remains did the tango, which made the universe hungry so it went to the restaurant at the end of the universe but that made the universe die as it was the end for it.

Then it decided to instead go to the big bang burger bar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then starflight ate chapter 1 so nothing happened So I summoned jamie oliver who yeeted himself out of hyperspace and cooked Starflight into a stir fry he called mystery yeet then the vougans came through a crossover portal but was denied access by the sovietwings because this is a regular fanfic not a crossover.

Then MLG came around the corner and consumed Tsunami's soul, then Clay yeeted himself into peril who became a solid chunk of antimatter that exploded luckily the explosion was contained by Anemone.

Then Anemone ate her tail then she walked into a particularly large thermal exhaust port which turned out to be Pyrria's weak point so it blew up.

Then a rift in space-time caused by Hurd and Lorx's 4th wall breaking opened up and south africa came out then Poland followed it and consumed it for reasons involving the medertarrainian sea and Spain.

Then Poland became a facist communism then It started living and was screaming

"DIE! DIE! YOU AMERICAN SPIES TOOK MY HAMMER TOO THE FACTORY BUT THE FACTORY WAS CLOSED, DEM GOOD OL BOIS DRINKING VODKA TONIGHT SCREAMING YEETY POLISH STUFF"

Then I decided to post this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I then decided to go down down down into a burning ring and it burns burns burns and the flames went higher then because everything is kinda way to yeety now I summoned big chungus to eat poland which then capitulated into Pyrria.

Then MLG started screaming

"DISCO DANCING DONKEYS!"

So then I drank vodka and got drunk so I accidentally scorched a sovietwingy boi that then started YEETING SKEETING AND REPEATING so I started making me and the bois jokes then Stalin the skywing started laughing then he went away to go YEET a feetus into a blackhole for some reason then a dogewing armada came and occupied the entire planet then they started mining for dogecoin then Pyrrhia ran out so they started the hungry games and everyone died from cancer except for Trotsky who then cloned himself in female form and then repopulated Pyrria then the icewings were like

"We need to build a wall"

HAHA that's what literally happened i think before then the soviet union ate all traces of capitalism then John Cena came and burned himself but he was immune to fire so nothing really happened then Mlg Hurd decided to keep writing this insanity because he finds genuine joy in this story and finds it moderately preferable to the alternative of writing on his current other story of being starflight.

Also be sure to check out me youtube channel called firebarrier.

Then Truft popped out of a chameleon's small intestine and then built a large mental asylum in which the author requires for his mild insanity.

Then I summoned Winston peters and devoured him whole while having a spasm.

Then MLG started dancing to the beat of the steam engine machine that came off the ship

HMS INDULGING YEETA, I then retrieved Lorx the liver dweller green spaghetti string from the black hole Hurd had tossed him into.

Then Tsunami ordered 4,000 babel fish takeaway from YEET STREET EATS then she ate Clays soul for some reason.

_Authors note: that was chapter 3 of this insanity that I thought was a good idea, if you have gotten this far without losing your sanity, congratulations leave a review to tell me how horrible this is_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Author's note:I've finally decided to create a new chapter of this madness.**_

Trump the badger walked into the current place where the story happened and he randomly started spasming on the floor laughing after reading _Reanu Keeves in GOT _by MLG Hurd just like someone in the comments did.

Mlg then flew in at the excessive speed of 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999

to the power of

999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999

Lightyears per planck time. (just a little fast).

So then I invited Todd Howard and Mark zucherberg to dinner where we ate 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Courses of Mussolini with a side of Hirohito the hot head I then vomited up my meal onto russia which became an-

"NO! Not again!" I yelled as I yeeted the soviet union into Iceland which quickly devoured it and built 1 million massive wind turbines to power their new creation that is the massive Mlg airhorn which they then fired, it launched a massive laser which launched several people screaming for dear Gandhi.

The laser hit coruscant which then killed several trillion people and a random nordic dude's k-d ratio went up to 4-3 trillion.

So that nordic dude then became a legal citizen of pol- nah that capitulated ages ago i'm really running out of ideas here (a while of author's block later).

Then Morocco partied with Algeria's corpse for a few years before france coughed up a few metric tonnes of antimatter on Morocco but luckily El salvador turned it into neutronium before it could react meaning it only turned everything into a black hole but luckily Arthur Dent saved the day by drinking tea and the newly formed colonial empire of Great britain Yeeted itself into Pyrrhia mk 11 (don't ask what happened to mk2-mk10) that was surrounded by an animus force field so then they just lit the blackholes on fire and enjoyed the strange fireworks that disobeyed the laws of thermodynamics.

_**Author's note: that's chapter 4 of this utter madness, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I thrive off hearing your tortured screams.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 boi yeet

_**Author's note: well wlecome to chapter 5 of your torture session I wonder if anyone actually enjoys reading this.**_

"YES PYRRHIA'S BACK BOI!" yelled a ridiculously over-excited queen Vigilance.

But then Darkstalker decided a cold war was exactly what Prryia needed so everything was suddenly frozen and everyone was pointing thermonuclear devices at each other.

Then the skywings built a wall to separate the superior eastern half of possibility from the capitalist side of possibility.

Then the icewings decided to build a few more nuclear silos so they could fire more nukes then luckily the universe decided to make more galaxies and delete all the blackholes so then the rainwings pulled an independence day move on earth. (they barely managed to get up.)

So then the lost continent got consumed by a famished Mlg who sat on his intergalactic couch for a few aeons then the cold war got closer to the brink of nuclear warfare as sea-level rise began to happen.

Then the nukes flew everywhere and just a few seconds before detonation and mass-extinction Chaos the scavenger (a new OC contribution) told everyone to calm the fuck down.

So then the nukes decided to go pester Taiwan.

And Chaos was elected as the new president of Pyrrhia Mk 11 but as customary the democratic republic of the congo destroyed it to make way for a hyperspace motorway where they would launch paperclips along because when you're an immortal omnipotent being you can do whatever the fuck you want.

So then a random rodent forged a Pyrrhia MkXII and used roman numerals because he wanted to be fancy for some reason then literally the first sentient beings to wander the planet decided it would be a good idea to resurrect Chaos because they lack intelligent reasoning.

So then Chaos remade the red army choir also known as the greatest creators of music ever to exist so good in fact that at this very moment when i'm writing this i'm listening to smuglianka by red army choir.

"Allah ock bar!" screeched chaos as he destroyed a mis-placed piece of infrastructure on the lost continent.

Then a dragonet accidentally rubbed 20 copies of skyrim together so Reanu Keeves emerged into the greater world where his first act was to destroy everything, then he went back to skyrim.

aeons of nothingness passed… then a random quantum fluctuation caused by Obama doing a black-flip in the afterlife made Pyrrhia MkXIII spring into existence where unlucky things were happening.

There was a rainwing called goblet that randomly kamikazed the great ice cliff she then became an overpoweredwing that turned a large patch of ocean into a fruit orchard and that patch of ocean turned out to be the sea kingdom so she lived out the rest of her years in misery.

Then Darkstalker mkover9000 (we've had a lot of those) ate an apple and asked the audience.

"Did you expect me to turn the ocean into beer or something? Is this not chaotic enough for you?" fine i'll do it"

Then Homer simpson drank it all so now it's just a dried up sea bed, water became so scarce that the world turned to desert and the only remaining tribe was the sandwings.

Then a sandwing named yeetus khan was born into existence.

His first act was to try to unite everyone so they could use the ever diminished resources of the planet, war raged across the planet for centuries before the planet was united.

It prospered for about 12 seconds before everything collapses and an animus is born named veryhardtomakeoutsight (wordplay boi).

He then decided he it's about time to build another Pyrrhia so we're up to mkXIV and we have killed a few trillion dragons mercilessly.

So a random oatcake became a cannibal.

_**Author's note: damn i'm starting to hit some serious author's block mostly due to running out of ideas for this chaotic nonsense now this is mostly repeated content so please write a review for new ideas and tell me if you want to see more of this because I probably won't if nobody wants me to.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Author's note: well a single person told me to make more so here I go this will probably be pure repeated content because that's what happens when a mildly insane person is confined to a computer and forces himself to make original content every week or so (I have no schedule BTW).**_

"OoOOooof" stuttered an overweight (deal with it) Chaos as he hammered his entire self into the underworld.

"Hey you fat Yetle" said Satan (a yetle is a fictional creature I made with assistance from Lorx it's seagull like and can achieve the totally realistic speed of 865kmph).

"Aaah it's the devil" Chaos said panickidly

"Nah I go by Lucifer these days" he responded

Then a pink fluffy Nazi unicorn that looked like it had been here since chapter 1 stabbed chaos to death.

"Hallelujah" said the unicorn in German

Then the unicorn called in John Cena for some singing but the Unicorn got crush by the legendary piano of comic relief. (The only being that exists in every single dimension at once (other than blobfish). It is a sign of good luck if you see it. Unless it lands on you of course.)

So John Cena decided instead to sing the complete American spy song (thank you lorx)

"A long long time ago

We can still remember how

That USSR used to make us starve

And we knew if we had our chance

That we could make those people dance

And maybe they'd be communist for a while

But siberia made me shiver

With every order we'd deliver

Bad news on the doorstep

We couldn't take one more step

We really loved the motherland

But then USSR began to disband

Something touched me deep inside

The day the music died

So

Die, die, you american spies

Took my hammer to the factory

but the factory was closed

Them good ol' bois drinkin' vodka tonight, screaming

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

Let's go give ukraine a shove

And do you have faith the slavic gods above

If the Church Slavonic tells you so?

Do you believe in rock and roll?

Can russian music save your mortal soul? (Yes it can, russian music is great)

And can you teach us how to dance real slow?

Screw prussia

Up with russia

You kicked off your shoes

Man, we dig those rhythm and blues

We were lonely slav squatin' bucks

With communism and loads of trucks

But we knew we were out of luck

The day the music died

We started screamin'

Die, die, you american spies

Took my hammer to the factory

but the factory was closed

Them good ol' bois drinkin' vodka tonight, screaming

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

Now, for ten years we've been on our own

And moss grows fat on a rolling stone

But, that's not how it used to be

When the jester sang for the Putin

China likes pollutin'

And a voice that came from you and us

Oh and while Putin was looking down

The jester stole his thorny crown

The courtroom was adjourned

No verdict was returned

And while Stalin read a book on how to keep people alive

We practiced in the park

And we sang the anthem in the dark

The day the music died

We were screamin'

Die, die, you american spies

Took my hammer to the factory

but the factory was closed

Them good ol' bois drinkin' vodka tonight, screaming

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

Helter skelter in the opposite of a summer swelter

The birds flew off with a fallout shelter

Eight kilometres (screw the imperial system, up with the republice system. (yes I know it's called the metric system) high and falling fast

It landed foul on the grass

The players tried for a forward pass

With the jester on the sidelines in a cast

Now the half-time air was sweet perfume

While communists played a russian tune

We all got up to dance

Oh, but we never got the chance

'Cause the players tried to take the field

The marching band refused to yield

Do you recall what was revealed

The day the music died?

We started singin'

Die, die, you american spies

Took my hammer to the factory

but the factory was closed

Them good ol' bois drinkin' vodka tonight, screaming

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

Oh, and there we were all in one place

A generation lost in space

With no time left to start again

So come on Vlad be nimble, Vlad be quick

Vladimir Putin sat on a candlestick

'Cause fire is the devil's only friend

Oh and as we watched him on the stage

Our hands were clenched in fists of rage

No angel born in Hell

Could break that Satan's spell

And as the flames climbed high into the night

To light the sacrificial rite

We saw Satan laughing with delight

The day the music died

He was singin'

Die, die, you american spies

Took my hammer to the factory

but the factory was closed

Them good ol' bois drinkin' vodka tonight, screaming

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

We met a girl who sang the blues

And we asked her for some happy news

But she just smiled and turned away

We went down to the sacred store

Where we'd heard the music years before

But the man there said the music wouldn't play

And in the streets the children screamed

The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed

But not a word was spoken

The slav church bells all were broken

And the three men we admire most

The Father, Son, and the Putin

They caught the last train for the coast

The day the music died

And they were singing

Die, die, you american spies

Took my hammer to the factory

but the factory was closed

Them good ol' bois drinkin' vodka tonight, screaming

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

They were singing

Die, die, you american spies

Took my hammer to the factory

but the factory was closed

Them good ol' bois drinkin' vodka tonight, screaming

to będzie dzień, w którym umrzemy

to będzie dzień, w którym"

"Thank you that was beautiful" said Trotsky with a tear in his eye

"Ight imma head out" said John Cena as he went off to Pyrrhia MKIXC (a lot has been happening there)

"Hnnnnng" said Ben Shapiro as his Kingdom finished it's conquest of the lost continent

But then John Oliver killed everyone because they didn't watch last month tonight enough so then John oliver voyaged all the way to earth as he set himself up as the host of a late night show called last week tonight because on earth he had more of a free schedule so he could make an episode every week now.

Then john Oliver became a god-ruler and everyone worshipped him as he lead earth to Glory and smashed Pyrrhia Mk666 (they couldn't be bothered continuing with roman numerals.)

"It's so hard to continue with this" I admitted to my therapist "I'm starting to run out of ideas for this"

"Ok, have you tried asking the fans for ideas?" the therapist asked

"Yes, but I haven't gotten anything yet and I'm not popular enough to get enough ideas to fill in the lack of ideas i'm getting"

"Ok, any other ideas?" the therapist asked

"Well, I did have this one idea" I admitted "I hold the next chapter ransom"

"I think that will work fine even though it's less than ideal for your already severely damaged moral compass" the therapist said

"Eh screw my moral compass" I replied

"Famous Last Words" the therapist said

_**Author's note: well that's chapter 6 and yes I will be holding chapter 7 ransom, I need at least 1 review with an idea for the next chapter, 1 favorite and 1 follow on this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Author's note: ok ransom has been paid by someone with a suspicious name to say the least, I didn't know there was actually anyone out there that wanted this, but ok cool.**_

"CONVERT NOW OR I KILL YOU ALL!" screamed MLG at the top of his lungs as he tried to convert pyrrhia mk667 to pastafarianism

"OK then, it's OOF time" MLG screamed in dutch

Then everyone on Pyrrhia MK667 OOFed.

"THIS IS FANFICTION!" I bellowed as I flying kicked my writer's block into a pit

Then a large chunk of the united kingdom of England, Scotland, Wales and northern ireland

Covered the pit stranding my writer's block deep underground.

"Hope that never comes up again" I said

**2,000 years later**

I would say copper wires snapped but there wasn't any but the writer's block awoke anyway.

"Yay now I'm 2,012 years old." I cheered

"Fuck you Yoda now I'm much older than you."

"HEH but you're not older than me" Chuckled Ravell's remains

"Shut up, aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked

"That trebuchet round really hurt" He complained

"Over 7,000 years of training didn't save you from that" I laughed to myself

"I'm over 9,000 now" He informed

"Disco dancing donkeys" I said

"Stop that, I have PTSD" He said warningly

"I am very disappointed in you" I acted out

Ravell then flew somewhere in the united states of america and picked out a fellow author who I was very disappointed in.

"What?" he said confusedly

"You clipped the ending with MLG" I complained

_**(I speak of Dragons349295's story, Nightmares Ch4 wish Coatis, you can read it for context if you like, or don't because it gives him views and i'm disappointed him.**_

_**Well here it is:**_

_**Then a round dragon appeared, along with Dragon showed up except… different. For one, his cloak was shorter, showing that he did indeed have legs and arms. He also looked like he wasn't there. He was kind of see through, so Coatis could see the dragon, along with Dragon. Well that's confusing. Coatis thought to himself, but he needed to focus on what was happening. **_

"_**MLG, go home." Dragon aggressively said, seemingly annoyed at MLG's mere presence. **_

"_**No, I don't think I will." MLG responded. "But that dragon over there sure seems delicious." Making Coatis panicky a bit.**_

_**He wants to eat me? Why? He's a cannibal? He can't eat me right? No way. **_

"_**Ok then." Dragon responded calmly. "Then I'll have to ne' ne'**_

_**you." **_

"_**Ight imma head out" MLG said as he departed**_

"_**What? Reality is often disappointing." Dragon replied.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Coatis asked in a loud whisper.**_

"_**I'm repeating old memes." Dragon replied. "Just follow my lead." **_

"_**Ok." Coatis wasn't sure what a 'meme' was, but if it kept this monster at bay, then he wasn't complaining.**_

"_**So looks like I'll have to trade a soul for a soul." Dragon said, giving MLG his full attention. "**_

"_**Ok kill me then i'll put down my meme shields" MLG said as he disabled his meme shields**_

"_**Idiot" Said dragon as he sent a burst of energy towards MLG**_

"_**UNO U R THE STPID 1" MLG said as he raised an uno reverse card**_

"_**Well fuck" said dragon as he faded from exsistence**_

"_**Come here" MLG said to Coatis**_

"_**NO! Stay away!" Coatis said panickedly**_

"_**Nom" said MLG as he swallowed Coatis whole)**_

"Ok i'm going to kill u now because why not?"

"Sparta this is" said a spanish peasant

"References to the max" I said

"I like confusing people" I admitted

Then a large door knob blew up sparta much to the dismay of everyone who liked screaming yeety stuff.

**A few hobgoblins later**

"This has gone mad" said Jeff

"No" I spoke

Then Pyrrhia blew up for the 668th time as we observed from the DMSOCP(Dank meme satellite observer control platform).

"This is the 668th time and it hasn't even been a month" He said

I regenerated Pyrrhia in to Mk6**69** which now had a core made of plutonium for some reason.

The tribes then came into existence and MLG annoyed everyone to the point where 90% of deaths were MLG related.

Then Texas entered through a black hole and ingested the night kingdom leaving 69 dragons homeless.

So Texas decided it would be a great Idea to make an empire which they would call the majapit

Mahajapit

Mapajahit

Majapahit

Ma-Ja-ha-pit

There we go that's like impossible to pronounce

YEET

_**Author's note: well that's chapter 7 done please comment to tell me what you think.**_

_**Also i'm planning on uploading this weekly now on fridays, although don't expect too much of that as I'm consistently inconsistent.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Author's note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, also I completely failed in that weekly schedule I was planning it turns out that was completely unrealistic so I've given up on it.**_

_**Also, I am completely aware that practically nobody reads this story, but I'm doing it anyway.**_

_**Also check out MLG Lorx's version: **_

"Well welcome back to the thing you didn't care about" Darkstalker said calmly

"You wanna start an opium war?" asked Scarlet

"Well no, but actually yes." Replied Darkstalker

"China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China China " Muttered Mao as he threw hand grenades into Darkstalker's face.

"OWWW!" Screeched Darkstalker

"It's free real estate" Whispered Shrek as he turned China into a marsh

"I swear I will turn you into a strawberry pie unless you hail satan" Peacemaker Threatened Hope

"Dew it" hissed Darth Kinkyturtle (that was a pairing between Kinkajou and Turtleto be clear)

"No I shouldn't" hesitated Tsumoan (Tsunami and Anemone)

*sweet home alabama begins to play*

"Dew it" repeated Darth Kinkyturtle

"Okay" said Tsumoan as it (genderless) decapitated Queen Wasp

Queen Wasp's head then began to vibrate across the floor then it hit the wall and went through making an 'OH YEAH' sound.

"Oof" whispered the Molewing

"What are we doing again?" asked the other Molewing

"W̴̢̡̳̮͈̌̄̊̇Aͮ̐ͯͣ̚͏̨̩̞I̯͍͍̎ͨ͛͛̒T̵̥̦̬͈̝̗̤̉I̸̶̹͚̤̘͔̬̅̇͋N̗̝͔̘̰̊͢G̰̦̗͔̞̼͌̑̆͜͝ ̶̛̫̪̯̬͎̻̭̍̒̈̄̏̽ͩF̀ͯ̽ͯͦ̓͏̘̲̭̠̤̹̝̤̟Ọ̜̰̩̻̈ͫ̕R̻̣͙̖͓̱̰̜͓͒͟͜ ̨͕͇̟̮̬͕͈̾̐̎͗̓͆͢ͅC͔̲̻̆̐͐͗ͤ͋͞T̷̨̩̬͗́͑H͍͍ͬ̏͐͗̂͌̾̆́͠Uͧ̀͗͏͏͔͎̤L̠͕̻̆ͯͫ̅ͭ̊̑͜H͊͊̅̔ͫ̽͗̆͞҉̖͔͕Ư͕̬ͯ͌͐̀ ̰͕̦̍̇̃̽̿͛͌̽͘ͅͅT̴̴͔̦͓̈́͂͐̾͊̀͒̀Ő̪̙̼̞̽͠ ̩̭̳͚͙̮̆̃ͭ̓͑͠ͅR̷̡̥̣͇̲͓̝ͬ̌̈ͦ̍̋̇͒̈E̱̟͙̗͕̙̝̟͙͋̑ͯ͋̂ͭ͗T͎͇̟͒ͧͦͧͭ͋ͨ̚͘Ų̫̳̱͓̰̳ͥ̑́͛̓͋̒̚͜R̴̩̎̐N̶̲̪͕̒͒͡" He replied

"Okay when will he?" the other Molewing asked

"W̛͓̰̺͕̲̽̄̅̿͆ͣ̌́͘E̹̜̱̠̝̍ͣ͑͊ͧ ̷̥̜̮̺́ͥͨ͊̒M͖̲̰ͩ̄̂ͭ̇̔͘Ǔ̴͔̻͎͗̐ͮ̔S̝ͦ̿̒ͭT̢̘͎̳̭͑̉͑̀́͑̒ ̧͉̱͈͔̤̤ͫͫ͌B̛̝̜͓̘̻̗̒ͭ̃́E̟̟̩̰̜͔̔͐ ̶̯̥̘͔͇̺ͮ̈̽̉̀͟P̎ͧ͐ͪ͏̩͚̬̗̘͉̖A̢͇̬̘͓̣͕̤̣ͬ̏ͭ͂͞T͓̯̼̟̱̤̣̱ͬ̿͌İ͖͙͉̻͔̥͖́̄͂͑ͤ̿́ͭEͬ̽ͧ̑͗͏̞̺̥͇͚͇͍́N͇̰̯̱̜͕̮̘̂̒ͣͬ͞T̷̥ͦ̚ ̙̹͛ͧ̀D̷͙͍̱͈̪͇͍̮̔̓͒ͯ̑̒̅́O͂̔ͬͧ͊ͧ̀͏̩͎̪̬ ̨̬ͤ̓̂ͯ͝Ň͕̘ͣ̅̆͑ͬ̽̋͢Ò͇̯̯̠̙̭̟̞̉ͬ͋̈̊T̻̘̞̬̞̫͍ͧ͂ͭ̎͂͌́͘ ̜̼͒̽̂ͦͣ̈ͤͧ͟Q̡̛̱̦̠̳͖͑̑̃̀̉́Ũ̈͗̆̑́́̊͞͏͖͇͠E̢̻̙͚̞͕̾̕S̪̓̈Ț̯̯͎͓͚̲ͦ̓̈͒̈́͋͡Ȋ̩̙̭̭ͧ̓̄̇̎O̶̤ͣͣ̏ͩ͂̚N̵̖͇̝̤̜͇̪̩͐̅ ̴͈̻͓͕̙̫͒͊͋͋̉̅T̸͙̦̮̣̝́ͧ͌̉ͦ̑̓ͧ͡ͅHͫ̄͏̫͈̙̥͔̦E͑ͧ͗̈́͐ͭͦ҉̻̀ ̔͒҉͏̪̰̘̟̲̝͉L̡̛̥͖ͤ͂O̗̘͙̬̘̩̦̝̍͗̔̐́R̨̭͕̜̳͚͉̼̭͐͜͠Ḑ̫͍̫̞͊ͮ̈́̇ͭͤ̎͋͌ͅ" He said

"I wonder if the distorted text will be on fanfiction" wondered the molewing

"H̛ͩ͑͛͗ͤͭ҉̗̞̗̻̣̱̘͔E͒ͪͧ̊̏̾͠҉͕͙̗̖͎̰͔̺Y͉͖͈̥͔̩̫̔̓ͭ̽͒ ̺͓̉ͧͭ͆̎̑F̢͋ͫͩͤ̄̈́ͥͭ͠͏̯̭͓ͅE̪̘̤̙͍̞͓̭ͮͯ̾̐L̸̛̠̲̮̹̈́̆́ͨ͒͂͘Lͫ͊ͦ̀̚҉̨̳͈̬̮̮̲̱̜̺O̸̲̩̩̫̠̜̥͗̇ͬ̎̍̆͌͡W̨̺͔͉̽͂͛͜͝S̷̤͎̖̬͓̭̺͑̈́̉ͯͅ ̯̝̯͙̱͕ͥͭͦ̐ͬ̚̚͢͞Iͧͣ̅̔̈́̓҉̩̺̜ ̢̝̻̜̦̹̔͋̆͆ͮA͚̩̲͔̹̤͓ͪ̍̈̆̐̉́̀ͅM̨͕͉͙ͩ̓̎͜ ̟̗̤̼ͫͨͥ͂ͬ̋ͅB̢͉̞̺̊ͨ̋ͤ̋̿ͦ̔̃͞A̠̳͓̜͎͂ͪͮ͠C̈̇̆̽͆ͤ͑̚҉͏̭ͅǨ̵͍͔͔͖̼̼̰͇͐ͫ͟" Said Cthulhu suddenly

"IT'S THE LORD!" Cried all the Molewings as cthulhu sent them all to the Kaos Dimension where they built a mighty towering temple to their lord.

"CHICKEN STRIPS!" I yelled to prove my story was better than my story.

"It's pretty stupid that you have multipule accounts and instead of being recognized as a good author you decide to spread it out and be less recognized, also that would fill up your schedule pretty fast" Moon pointed out.

"Ouch" MLG Lorx said muffedly through the wall

I then stuffed Moon into my mouth whilst saying casually.

"Get prank'd"

Then the Pyrrhia MK669 did a barrel roll and the night kingdom landed on the volcanic fourth moon.

**Clearsight tried to swim in lava**

**Darkstalker starved**

**Vigilance was blown up by Ghast**

**Arctic was slain by Arctic**

**Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond Foeslayer was slain by Diamond **

"I'M GOING TO SAY THE N WORD" said Wallace

"NO! You can't do that it's 2019" cried Wallace 2

"But I have black shoes" said Wallace

"Got any cheese?" Wallace 3 asked Yoshi

"No" Said Yoshi

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO CHEESE!" complained Wallace 3

Then the street turned into molasses and they started drowning in it.

"Not even che-" Wallace 2 was cut off

So the Molasses then caught on fire after a second flood of vodka happened so then the entire street exploded and Russians flew in every direction.

"CYKA BLYAT!" They all yelled as they completed metamorphosis to turn into Soviet bois.

So Otto Von Bismarck got shot 37 times to the chest.

"Iron Chancellor" He said to himself as he walked away full of holes

So then Phil Swift went up to him and slapped Flex tape over his chest instantly healing him.

_**Author's note: this is my 8th chapter of this (insert chaos synonym here)**_

_**I will not be doing any schedule because that failed.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Author's note: It's been like forever since I made a chapter of this, but I decided to get back at it, so enjoy.**_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH DEMOCRACY" shouted the Republicans as they won the election through corrupted tactics.

"OH YEAH!" shouted Kool Aid man as he body-slammed Pyrrhia Mk669 that was still doing barrel rolls.

Tchaikovsky then shooted Pyrrhia Mk670 out of his 102mm cannon.

"Yeah, this is totally an instrument." he said as he also added church bells.

"Hey granddad, look at this air raid ASMR" David said "Look,he likes it so much he's dancing on the floor."

"STOP RESISTING!" Shouted Whinnie the Pooh as he tried to distract people from Hong Kong with a virus.

Shrok was on the run from dreamworks, he currently was in a marsh, and when a couple Mudwings came across him he shouted.

"What are you doing in meh Marsh?! You Jewish fucks."

"Oh no, mon" whispered Kollergrande to Ravell's giraffe collection.

"HEeEEeeeY" Ravell said seductively

"oooooooh, my semen is blue, I want to drink it, yeah! Have some aliens, yeah! I'll work for Area 51, wow. Iridium? No! My semen!" sang someone that I wished I had never talked to.

"Look at Glory, it's amazing why don't you give it a lick?" asked the narrator.

"It tastes just like raisins." said Scarlet.

"With a stroke of it's mane it turns into nachos, then it turns gay, then it turns into Spain." shouted oiter it.

Hitler pointed upwards.

"Oh yeah, Jerusalem time." said Iraq as it invaded every single country in the world.

" E!" I shouted.

Then Corona time started spreading across Pyrrhia.

"We're all going to die." said Rudoo, a pessimistic human

The infection overtook Wuhan and then the battle of Wuhan started.

"Truly the greatest encirclement of our time." said HOI4 players with tears of pride in their eyes.

Then Trump got Trumped by China boi, so all the intellectuals fled to Greenland.

"F F F F" said Svalbard as Russia decided to

S.

"Oh no." Kool aid man said as the wall wasn't breaking

Kool Aid man then rammed downwards, this made Pyrrhia MK670 crack into 42069 pieces.

Coronavirus then had nobody to infect so it made Pyrrhia MK671 out of cattle.

"Thicc-headed Lorx." I muttered as MLG Lorx quit fanfiction.

The burial and funeral of E was a solemn process over the sadness of the thousands of people that had been good friends with him, he was too good for this earth.

(Writing that sentence made my eyes subconsciously water).

_**Author's note: I'm publishing a short chapter because the whole Covid-19 pandemic is probably going to greatly disturb my writing schedule, so I would rather give you a short chapter now, instead of not publishing anything for ages.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Author's note: Mein gott, I've been neglecting most of my stories, I'll probably write a single chapter here then nothing for the rest of the year.**_

"AAAUSHDIDBSIUDB!" whispered a very mentally disturbed chunk of charred dirt.

"CRRROOOOMCH!" responded its psychiatrist.

The Jews decided to then ruin this paragraph, just like how they ruined humanity.

So, Hitler, being an absolute chad annexed Israel, he then proceeded to spread a fine film of radiation over the entire thing, then he set everything on fire, so he could toast his swampmallow collection, which hypnotiseeod Bavaria into being crushed under the colossal bulk of your mother.

"I have problem." admitted Jeffrey as he ate Glory's sandwich while muttering about something to do with the Spanish inquisition.

"I AM THE SOFT CUSHIONS!" shouted pulpy time.

This caused a large fracture to appear in Denmark, who was currently in the midst of a coughing fit.

Stay alone

I always wanted democracy

100 years of the Soviet Union

This tower will be saved in Pharaoh's dreams

We live in the Soviet Union

It is designed to give you inner strength.

He's free

According to the time of day.

What if the red flag does not fly?

Everyone knows when this fire is

Our darkness is not dark. Lenin gives it to the emperor

Her eyes were bright.

Stalin was honest

We seem to enjoy this country.

Home life after the Soviet Union

It is designed to give you inner strength.

Live this for free

Friendship is a serious problem

I love red flags

Everyone knows when to turn on the lights

We have ruined the future of the peasants

He took the money

To the audience.

Bond respects your name

We live in the Soviet Union

It is designed to give you inner strength.

There are a lot of people.

It's a problem, but the relationship is strong

Red flags are fun

Everyone knows when this fire is

"Ah, yes, more song parodies." Said a wise man.

"It's not a parody, it's just been translated to the point where a lot of it was lost in translation." Urged Stoseph Jalin.

"YARGING OOOOOOOOOOHOGOGGG!" said Step-Oonga.

"What are you doing, Step-Oonga?"Said a dishwasher.

"THAT'S SEXIST!" Said an orange libtard.

"Fuck off." responded the entire population of Eritrea.

"Just why?" Asked the only normal person left alive.

"WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE GAS CHAMBER?" Asked the Jewish bat.

I then proceeded to inhale 274039734829 barrels of oil, which gave America an erection.

White blinking dead meme man blinking, lol!

A large donkey that was being doused in canola oil coughed, makin himself in an Irish accent.

"Shut up, George." Said Fuck George.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Rosa Maledicta shouted in surprise as she instantly deployed a billion ponypower.

"How many console commands did you use, Senpai, UwU." Said a degenerate.

"OFF TO THE LABOUR CAMPS WITH YOU, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE DADDY FECKLIN!" Said Carry, Commissar of The Commissioned Commision of Communist Communication Commuting Commodities.

"This makes no sense." Said an unnamed person.

"Haha, r/woosh!" Said BasedChad69.

"Please stop,"

"No."

"Why am I still writing this? Isn't nine chapters enough? Must I continue? This is impacting my general health." I said, as I rocked myself in the corner of a room.

"Yes." Said my Obamium amulet.

"You always know how to guide me." I said, feeling much better after my amulet's reassuring words.

"Actually, I quit writing this, (for now) I feel as if I haven't committed a fair amount to my Obamium Amulet, I'm writing an entire story for it!" I said.

_**Author's note: Well here's a chapter of this thing, and yes, I will actually write a story about the Obamium Amulet, so look out for that.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Author's note: Fuck it, work on the Obamium story is slow going, in the mean time, have another chapter of this mess.**_

"I AM GAY!" Admitted Clay as he was repeatedly stabbed to death by the entire population of the Sandwing Kingdom.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT A KINGDOM, A KINGDOM SUGGESTS THAT A KING IS THE MONARCH IN CHARGE, BUT IN WINGS OF FIRE MATRIARCHY IS TRADITION, SO LOGICALLY ALL THE KINGDOMS SHOULD BE QUEENDOMS!" Yelled Queen Oasis as she was raped by the IJA.

Clay the mighty mudwank died; George is stuck.

"You know, those are separate clauses with no relation, why did you link them?" Asked the very same psychiatrist that had to put up with me.

"They're connected very closely." I said.

"George needs to die." He said

"Hey stepbro," said Beth.

George then proceeded to rape Beth, making an apartment block in Kyoto implode.

Heinz then ate Guderian, making Mr Hilter eat stupid Bimmler's spankgetti, which had been previously rubbed in penis.

"BEGONE THOT!" Shouted Chad, "cease thine faggotry!"

"CEASE!" Joined in his army as they burnt Jerusalem into a pile of naught but cinder and ash, causing a particularly salty sea to eat salt, becoming saltily more salty.

"FRANCE'S THIGHS!" shouted a somewhat aggravated Larry, who was rather angry that I was reading a Sunset Shimmer smutty fanfiction to him in class, despite having been repeatedly told to stop.

"Hello, I'm Hard." said Larry.

"HUMAN RESOURCES!" Shouted all of Africa.

"OHSHITOHFUCKKILLITWITHFIRE!" I muttered.

"Human resources? I think you mean slaves."

"I ship Larry and Hannah." I stated.

"SPARK MY DICK, DADDY!" Shouted Obama.

This statement made daddy Fechlin ask Rowan about his odd obsession with Obi wan's big black kek, making a disgeorgable throat appear in a large can.

"YOU WANT SPANKY WANKIES?" I asked my sweetheart, Zach, who the all the Jägermeister i o.

"Ohio!" Said Dounald Trump in a ridiculously witty comeback.

" G" Stated Zach.

"I'd simp for Jacinda." Said a man with good tastes.

The Commissar of the Commissioned Commission of Commissioners to the Commissar of the Commission of Communist Communicating Commuting Commodities didn't like a coomering oomer, so he rapidly scratched the surface of George's face.

W

H

A

T

T

H

E

F

U

C

K

D

O

E

S

F

I

M

F

I

C

T

I

O

N

D

O

T

N

E

T

M

E

A

N

W

H

E

N

T

H

E

Y

S

A

Y

I

D

O

N

O

T

H

A

V

E

E

N

O

U

G

H

L

I

N

E

B

R

E

A

K

S

?

(Congratulations to anyone who can read that.)

"Shit! I dropped my dignity in the rubbish bin!" Exclaimed your mohert.

Your mohert (authentic way of saying mother [parent that gives birth to child {usually female but in today's world who knows right?}]) was the son of an anti-Semitic islamophobic chud who previously worked as a dicksucker for the president of Kongo and a marxist-leninist prostitute who previously worked as an executioner executing fascist babies for cimes against Jewmanity.

Said prostitute met said chud in an underground grocery store that was also a rendezvous place for radical ethiopian feminists spearheading the undermining of a mine where the Acolytes of the Patriarchy held Lena Dunham captive for her blasphemous misandrist views.

Said chud on the other hoof was on a mission for the Patriarchy intent on committing a suicide attack on the feminist stronghold but the timely arrival of 400 illegal Mexican immigrants overrunning the grocery store raping the (wait for it) chud, instead of the feminists and the reason for that is that the Latin refugees were also LGBTQI+ activists who were gay and were overwhelmed by the sheer alpha male-ness of the chud. Said chud became pregnant after the incident, only to discover he's a she, but the bigger of the two surprises was that her sexual abuser was not a Mexican immigrant but the bolshevik cumslut.

And that, child, is how your mohert was born.

(I didn't create this,I would credit the creator, but because he's a two-faced lying bastard, he doesn't want credit.)

"Get wanked, you large facial hair!" Shouted a degraded Nationalist.

_**Author's note: I lack the motivation to stay on one stroy topic for that long, it took an extraordinary amount of self-control and effort to get a single chapter of this mess done, now I'm off to either disappear to a private literature, or hide in the dark depths of the MLP fandom.**_


End file.
